1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computerized pagers, and more particularly, to pagers that are capable of being readily customized by a user to meet his or her information needs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to a device marketed by Newton, Inc. under the MessagePad 2000 trademark. Basically, this computerized device includes most of the hardware features claimed herein except that it lacks a pager receiver and the means for dynamically "filtering" or "decanting" the stream of information being processed by the computerized pager. The present invention also includes means for the management of its limited memory resources and allows the user to create different levels of buffered storages with different sizes and holding times, depending on how close the information is to the targeted profile, or other considerations.
Also, the present invention provides the means for managing the voracious appetite for memory resources that is required to hold information and permits a user to discriminate or filter the information that is important allowing him or her to allocate more or less of these limited resources. For instance, if the user is a sales person traveling and there is a need for recording a voice note to himself or herself, then more memory may be allocated to the audio recorder circuit. In contrast, if the user is not traveling, or the circumstances do not warrant allocating the substantial amount of memory that is need for recording voice messages, then more memory resources can be made available for other functions, such as storage of filtered information from the pager receiver for one or more of the user's profiles.
The present invention provides a portable solution to the information access needs of the most active individual. Its interface capabilities with desktop computers enhances its computer capabilities.
No other devices known to applicant include the features claimed in the present application.